


我们的名字被写在一起

by fushenga



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fushenga/pseuds/fushenga





	我们的名字被写在一起

「是哪两位小可爱把应援旗挂一起的，哎妈呀我谢谢您嘞，都是我爱的人啊，但是和下面那个应援牌交相辉映，一眼看成羽生博洋和金结弦是什么鬼？」

「哈哈哈红红火火恍恍惚惚，居然还挺有意思的，上面那个看岔。」

拜粉丝所赐，明白自己对偶像那点不可言说的情感之后，金博洋再也不能和以前一样，对提到他和羽生的评论等闲视之。

不夸张的讲，他有点怕看网友评论。

可东北老爷儿们骨子里的坦直渗透在血液里，自打那点小心思破土而出被主人察觉，他就忍不住想要知道羽生对他的看法。

但是，从前的他根本没注意过这种事情，现在想要透过别人的视角去探寻羽生对他的态度，这就决定他不得不去关注各大平台里的他和羽生结弦的相关内容。

结果他就看到上面两条，配图评论。

行吧，他也知道这没什么可在意的，但怀揣着隐秘心思的人不就是这样，再荒谬的交集都会心动不已。

金博洋又怎么例外得了呢？

他窝在被里，偷偷的点击保存，用最不经意的姿态把它放进某个专属相册里。接着就忍不住从最新一张往前一直翻。各种各样的羽生，赛场上他能见到的，日本和蟋蟀谷里他不能见到的，在他的手机里独占一个文件夹。

他给它一个堂而皇之的名字——偶像。老铁们在无意中发现这个文件夹的时候，狠狠地嘲笑了一番。

「天总，你怕不是对羽生有什么想法吧，我们都没能在你那得到什么“我一生一世的老铁”这样的专属文件夹，你倒是给羽生妥妥地安排好了，敢情哥都是白叫的。」——捶胸顿足的金杨。

「不行吗，我就是喜欢羽生啊，一直最喜欢。」

「行行行，您天总看上的男人，哪里轮到我们说话，回头我就告诉羽生。」——看热闹不嫌事大的韩聪。

「你们谁敢说就死定了，我不会放过你们的，我……」

「你怎么样，怎么样，金天天——」——齐刷刷的中国花滑队。

「你们不宠我也就算了，还欺负我！」

「羽生宠你不就好了吗，那我们这一整个闺蜜组哪比得上羽生啊。」——挑着金博洋下巴的隋文静。

彼时，他虽然被取笑的气鼓鼓，但可以问心无愧理直气壮的宣誓自己对于羽生结弦的偏爱，如今……

一群坏人，集体给他下咒，好了吧，他真的喜欢羽生结弦了。

烦死了。

不久后的一次非正式会面。

“羽生！”和金博洋混在一起的米沙见到刚进门的羽生结弦。

“博洋。”和羽生一起进门的难得主动打招呼的宇野昌磨见到正站在米沙身边的金博洋。

“羽生——博洋，嘿，天总你突然换姓氏了，哈哈哈哈哈哈～”

……

空旷的冰场里回荡着他张狂的笑声，Something weird！

对于金博洋一言不发滑开的行为，花滑交际花戈米沙选手表示，这不寻常。即使不用脸红或者结巴的解释来满足他的调侃，也应该用手舞足蹈版的害羞抱怨来抗议下吧。

他老铁——金博洋这个行为可不就是被戳中暗恋对象的小男生的真实写照嘛。

等会儿，也就是说，他亲爱的瑰宝一般可爱木头一般迟钝的老铁终于发现他对羽生的感情了吗？

谢天谢地，在一次次被自己的粉丝坚定屏蔽他发出的超强信号，并且对自己冰场开屏的疯狂行径视若无睹之后，羽生结弦，终于得到回报了。

苦心人，天不负啊。

「聪慧过人」的戈米沙在为他好友掬一把辛酸泪的同时，非常好奇，他的小可爱老铁发现的过程。

难不倒他，难不倒他。

啊啊啊！宇野为什么会和他打招呼啊，他为什么在意啊，疯了疯了，金博洋，你是个东北老爷儿们啊，怎么能被那种早已被新中国抛弃的冠夫姓的旧俗弄得不好意思。

冠夫姓，什么鬼？

已经无声咆哮一整圈的金博洋再次决定——他一定必须得离羽生远点儿，还有还有，他得让其他人都不要喊他大名了，都给换成天天。

怎么说来着，「You can call me nickname,tiantian」?

这浩大的工程，真令人头秃！

不不不，或许只要让米沙不喊羽生就能解决，毕竟也只有他出场的时候才会出现这种乌龙。

金博洋长叹一口气，精通中文好奇心强到令人发指八卦之魂熊熊燃烧还能在三言两语——不，甚至他一个停顿——之内就抓住重点的米沙，想要在他面前不暴露自己的的秘密？

他金博洋怎么命这么苦呢。

“嘿，天总，问你个问题。”

说曹操曹操到——金博洋转过身面对一脸正经的米沙，“您说”。

毕恭毕敬，「先发自肺腑地回答米沙的问题，然后就可以借机提出自己的请求」，金博洋算盘打的哗啦哗啦响。

“我好看还是羽生好看？”

金博洋哽咽了一下，瞬间脸就垮了下来，皱皱鼻子把鼻涕吸回去，“米沙，你是要和我分袍断袖吗？”

“分袍断袖？”

好像哪里不对，米沙在大脑里腾出一块区域搜索他的中文储备，“ouch”，下意识震惊出声，退出三米外，然后迅速又切换语言，“你这个地道的中国人怎么比我的中文还差，你知道什么叫「分袍断袖」吗？”

“不就是要和我割断袖子断绝朋友关系吗？”

“你那叫割袍断义好吗？我的天总，求求你不要随便用成语！”

他算是服了，得亏羽生是不明白啊，不然怎么保证自己这第一助攻不会升级成第一情敌。他并不想因此被羽生「格外的关照」啊。

“原来是这样啊～”

你这一副恍然大悟的表情是什么情况，米沙已经无力吐槽了，他现在只想知道一点，“天总你说……嗯……割袍断义……是啥情况？”

“就……”，金博洋挠挠头，有那么一点点犹豫，“就无条件羽生好看啊，你不是早就知道的嘛。我以为你对我有什么不满，才故意问这个问题。然后我要是说你好看，你就说我虚伪，不和虚伪的人做朋友；我要是说羽生好看——虽然我一定会说——你就会说我不够朋友，也不和我做朋友。”

“我不能没有你啊，米沙。”

信息量有点大，让他缓缓，顺便理理。

「无条件羽生好看？」

「一定会说羽生好看？」

我为什么来这儿来着？我为什么要帮羽生来着？我为什么要关心小屁孩的感情问题来着？

这真是令人悲伤，都不带考虑一下的吗？

好歹也是描过唇搂过腰的关系，真的不稍稍思考四分之一秒吗？

不能没有我……的翻译吧？

嗯，没错，我一定不会理解错的。金博洋，我算是看透你了。

我就不信，我今天挖不出什么料！

原地自转一圈，随手点着场上别国的选手，“那羽生和宇野、Vincent……”

“羽生好看。”

金博洋选手，你能不能让我把话说完，还能不能愉快的玩耍？

行吧行吧，都比我好看了，肯定也比场上的其他人好看了，还有谁呢？

灵光一闪，米沙微微一笑，我可是聪明坏了，“那你偶像和羽生的偶像谁好看？”

“羽生好看。”

“嘿，你都没有思考一下，你明明说他们俩都是你偶像来着，偶像和偶像怎么能比出高低来呢？你这是赤裸裸的偏心。”

金博洋觉得今天的米沙特别的有表现欲，不知为何浮夸的有点搞笑，但是「偏心」这个词就让他很在意了。

不行，不能让米沙发现，“就我是东方人嘛，自然会觉得和我一样东方面孔的羽生会比普鲁申科前辈要亲切一些，你懂得，东西方人的差异性。”

「我怕是信了你的邪哦」，明明白白写在米沙脸上的九个字，金博洋没办法，只好做个扩写。

“普鲁申科前辈是一种可望不可即的成熟男人的魅力，作为粉丝，我只能惊叹不已，我永远不可能会变成那样的存在啊，是我一直敬畏着的偶像。”

“那羽生呢？”

“羽生他……就非常非常厉害的前辈啊，嗯，相当厉害的。”

就这样？

米沙耸耸肩，果然还是个孩子啊，反常，反常的厉害。

“怎么厉害？”

“你也是专业选手吧，怎么要我来分析呢”，嘟囔着还是补充道，“无可挑剔的程度。只要踏足这片莹白”，足尖轻点，冰刀在冰面上磕出两人熟悉的声音，“他就是在向所有人宣告——欢迎来到羽生结弦的世界。米沙，我不断的败于他手中，却愈益深刻的感受到花滑的魅力，羽生结弦的魅力。”

他在场上的每一个瞬间都好看到「噬魂」。

吞噬我的灵魂。

金博洋当然没有把这句话说出来，它实在是有些矫情，还有些蠢笨。

“那什么，虽然我很感动你的说法，但是我只是单纯问你从长相上看谁更好看，你什么都没有讲吧？我觉得羽生在场上有时候严肃的渗人，场下又疯魔的创造各种表情包，就算是你偶像，也一定会有不那么好看的时候。”

他再勾不出什么料真的可以心悦诚服的喊他一声「天总」了。

“哪有？就都好看啊，表情包也可爱啊，不信我给你看。”

金博洋对于有关羽生的颜值——他马里亚纳海沟一般深的滤镜下的颜值——的质疑表示必须摆事实讲道理，掏出手机点开他那文件夹就要展示他的收藏。

米沙压抑着激动的小心情凑到手机面前，哎哟喂，他老铁竟然有个叫「偶像」的文件夹，在他骨节分明的手下，一张张晃过去的都是各种各样的羽生照片。

有那么好看吗？

金博洋也太痴狂了吧。

他分明可以看到有些图片还带着水印，还有些什么粉丝评论的截图，一瞬而逝的黑色的弯曲线条下空白处是方正的红色中国字，外网的都不放过，尽管有心理准备，米沙还是被某人的程度打败了。

能这么大张旗鼓的来炫耀的也就只有他了，还真当大家都以为他们是粉丝偶像二三事吗？

“天天，你在这儿～”

金博洋回头，羽生笑着冲他滑过来，已在咫尺之间。手忙脚乱把手机塞到米沙手中，往前迎了两步，他可不想让照片的主人公知道他奇怪的收藏癖好。

为朋友两肋插刀，这是米沙的信条之一。当仁不让的接管他老铁的手机，当然他是相当有素质的，绝对不会左右滑动，锁屏是他唯一会做的操作。

嘿嘿嘿，他才不会说，他已经完全明白金博洋的“敏感点”了，傻瓜金博洋绝对没看他页面上是哪一张。

虽然有点孩子气，但是真的好有趣啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈，这个真的太有意思，好想告诉羽生啊，不不不，他还要再玩一会儿。

于是——

“羽生，博洋”，被叫到名字的两人同时转身，米沙把手机递过去，拍了拍接手机的金博洋，没有错过对方毫无威慑力的怒视——恼羞成怒的怒——露出一口大白牙，“天总，看岔了挺有意思的哈”。

金博洋刷的脸红成一片，一把抽手急速滑开，留下一个落荒而逃的背影。

手握剧本的米沙喜悦的心情溢于言表，他足足乐了五分钟才注意到一直在旁边沉默不语的羽生结弦，轻咳一声，觑了觑对方的脸色，面带微笑的羽生真可怕。

匆匆忙忙下冰的金博洋靠在走廊的拐角，环顾一圈确认没人，解开锁屏，屏幕上赫然出现应援旗的照片和评论截图。

完了完了，一定是他慌乱中滑到这一张，米沙一定看到了，他聪明的要死，一定会猜到什么，他一定来问，他完全斗不过米沙这种老江湖啊，那米沙就会知道他喜欢羽生，米沙知道羽生很可能就会知道，羽生知道，那不就完了嘛！

上次他以为羽生亲了他，但对方事后蹲在他面前问他怎么了他就明白对方完全是不小心碰上，根本不是他以为的那个意思。

当时的他又羞又气，羽生真的，太坏了啊！

总是做些让人误会的事，害他发现自己对他不仅仅是普通意义上的喜欢，可他让他入戏，自己却一直坐在台下。

太不公平了！

这是最后一次，他决定了，离羽生结弦远点。

“天天，在吗？”

躺在床上的金博洋一个翻身坐了起来，敲门的人不正是白天才“说”过要离远点的羽生吗？

「米沙，你看到了吧？我知道你看到了，也知道你看懂了，但我希望你不要说出去，我不想造成困扰，拜托你了。」

对话框里是他犹豫再三才发送的消息。他算是招认「金博洋喜欢羽生结弦」这个事实了，发出去的一瞬间不得不承认心里突然就轻松了，但五分钟过去还没收到回信而他也无法撤回之后，他开始不安地在床上辗转。

控制不住的胡思乱想，「米沙是不是已经说了才不知道怎么回他啊」，明明有很多个原因，米沙没带手机或者去洗澡了等等之类的，但他只能集中于最坏的那个。

正当他打算亲自去找米沙的时候，门外就传来他的喊声。

「放轻松，放轻松，镇定一点，金博洋，你要相信米沙不是个孩子，他不会这么快就把你卖了的，万一，他不嫌事大，你也有无数个理由可以应对。」

“羽生，有事吗”，若无其事的拉开门，金博洋维持住笑容，心里不停地对自己进行暗示。

“天天不打算让我进去吗？”

大概没有人能忍心让自己心上人一脸委屈吧，金博洋思忖再三还是侧身让他进来。但人进来后他却不知道怎么办了，只好尽量坐的离那人远一点，紧紧攥着自己的手机。

然而运动员宿舍能有多大呢？金博洋只能任由羽生拉了张凳子坐到他身边，掏出一个本子一支笔，眯起眼睛笑着说，“博洋，能不能帮我签个名，有很喜欢你的朋友拜托我。”

「啊，原来只是要签名啊，吓死他了。」

“好啊，你开口当然无条件OK了，要我干什么都行”，人一松懈下来就容易犯错，接过本子和笔，金博洋大笔一挥爽快应承，完全没注意自己说了什么，更没有看到身旁之人瞬间加深的笑意。

“那博洋只要写「博洋」两个字就好了，他在我面前都是这样称呼你的。”

「这倒是奇怪的要求，一般不都是要写全名的吗？」

桌子靠墙放着，两人坐下来都有些背光，羽生结弦坐的笔直，整张脸都藏在阴影里，辨不清晰。

是他的错，他在之前的人生里学会并习惯了隐藏自己，但命运也没有给他一个能让他交付真心的人，直到眼前的男孩出现。

他没有对他甜言蜜语，没有对他穷追猛打，他只是给他一个毫无保留的笑容，带着一颗装满对羽生结弦的喜欢的坦荡真诚的心，以一种超群出众的风姿走到他面前。

他甚至没有敲门——金博洋绝对没有——他就自己打开心扉，把懵懂的男孩拖了进来。

这完全不是他的作风，了解他的人——诸如米沙——就非常清楚。

所以米沙是最先发现羽生结弦对金博洋不一样的那个。

米沙来问他，他也不打算隐瞒。他从不打算掩饰自己的渴望，对花滑是如此，对金博洋也是如此。

如果一定要问时至今日两人的关系还只是普通朋友的原因？那不过是因为他不想给博洋带来压力。

博洋与花滑不一样，他是人，有自己的思想，他不能单方面决断，枉顾对方的想法。

博洋并不像他表现出来的那般随和可以任人捏圆压扁，他有多固执，他是知道的。羽生结弦想要金博洋的一生，这件事只有一次机会，他不会冒一点风险。

而让天然带着懵懂的心慕之人主动踏入他所画定的爱情监牢，不是更有意思吗？

会为他的亲密接触脸红心跳，会为他事后只字不提而焦灼不安，会保存他一整个文件夹的照片，会留下那些与他们有关的阴差阳错的评论。

金博洋喜欢羽生结弦，像他所期望的那样。

他从不怀疑自己能做到，一臂之隔坐着的羽生结弦欣赏着男孩因为他的「要求」挑起眉眼，博洋一定在诧异自己那套朋友签名说辞，可他一定不会拒绝，因为他在偷偷喜欢羽生结弦，暗恋的人总是乐意满足喜欢的人的请求，即使心里觉得奇怪。

不要这么百依百顺啊，博洋。

向我撒娇也向我抱怨，与我嬉闹也与我争执，对我宠爱也对我生气，依靠我也做我的依靠。

爱我，爱我，爱我，请你。

你听到了吗？

快点发现我也喜欢你吧，博洋。

他几乎要大张旗鼓的喊出来了，他们的朋友也或多或少都看出来了，只有被喜欢的当事人靠近退后退后退后，越来越躲着他。

博洋意识到自己喜欢我了吧，那为什么要退却呢？

明明是我先喜欢你的，一直努力靠近，你享受那么多的偏爱，一明白过来就要远离我吗？

我不管，既然博洋也喜欢我，那我如何都不算过分吧。

“写好了”，把本子推过来，金博洋学他的样子托腮回望，轻轻喊他的名字，“羽生”。

姿势正好，他伸手就可以摸到他的脸，只要往前探身，就能吻住唤他名字的唇。

“羽生”，带着疑问再次喊出他的名字，男孩把本子搁到他伸过去的手上。

掌心触到板硬的东西，羽生才意识到他差点就直接上手了，他根本没有办法控制碰触男孩的欲望，糟糕极了，也心动极了。

在爱情这道题面前，羽生结弦彻底输了，尽管先说喜欢的是金博洋，但先爱上的是他。

金博洋发现偶像正对着他发呆，想要上手摇回他飞走的神智时想到自己刚下的决定，果断收回来以签名簿做了介质。

走神的人冲他扬起一个笑容，将他签名的那一页打开，埋头在上面写着什么，他觉得那支笔正在他写好的“博洋”前来回勾划，不太顺畅的运动轨迹。

羽生写什么呢，在他的名字之前？

男孩的视线一直集中在自己笔下，不需要他有多敏锐的神经，那注视着的目光太直白。

决心要远离他，目光却不自知的追随他，这是金博洋的弱点，也是他的长处。无法隐藏自己的想法，会被人轻易看穿；坦率而赤诚，反轻易吸走他的目光、心神。

无招胜有招。

「你的喜欢太明显了啊，博洋，我迫不及待想看你的反应了。」

“博洋，翻开看看”，他把本子推回去。

他这是签名被退回来？莫不是嫌他字不够好看？那羽生刚刚是在给他点个评打个分吗？

这个操作由他偶像做出来真的令人窒息，金博洋懵懵的怔了一下，歪着头仔细观察让人心动不已的面容，颓丧地发现自己看不出什么来，只好遵照偶像的话翻到那一面。

这是……？

男孩抬头的动作太快，羽生担心他会不会抻到脖子。

低呼一声，金博洋捂着后颈眉头蹙成一条歪歪扭扭的线，不过也正好给了他低头不看那人的借口，揉着脖子，他脑海里翻来覆去，搅出几个字，“我再签一次”。

“那我也会再写一次的。”

他的男孩逃避的方式别出心裁的笨拙。

“为什么？羽生你在戏弄我吗？因为我手机里那张图片？”金博洋梗着脖子，不舒服的很，可这都比不上他心里刺啦啦的羞恼和不知名的气愤。

金博洋五指施加在脖子上的力度明显加重，奶白上压出一簇红痕，羽生眉头皱起，伸手挪开男孩的手，意料之中遭到对方的抗议，白皙的指腹越发用力压住那块痛处。

把手指从对方虎口与脖子行成的空隙中插进去，轻轻揉弄，目光牢牢攫住对方的，说出的话有一分气恼九分无奈，“博洋觉得我是那种人吗？”

四目相对，谁也没有妥协。羽生的手还在他的脖子上为他按摩缓解疼痛，强硬又温柔的复杂作风，终究逼得金博洋先败下阵来。

“对不起，我不该这么想。”

“没关系，我没有生博洋的气，我想就算我们以后生气吵架，也一定会很快和好的。”

「什么以后，说的好像分属异国的两个人还会有吵架的机会似的。」默默吐槽，又止不住沁出一腔酸涩。

“博洋觉得应该怎么想呢？”

乖巧的任自己揉后颈的男孩虽然可爱，但他可远远不止想做这些，还想要更亲近更特别。

被他一问，男孩抬眸看过来，满脸的不知所措，“怎么想？我……我只是觉得这个失误挺有意思才存下来的，没什么的。”

敲了敲本子，“我是问博洋对这个怎么想？”

男孩侧过身去几乎要把脑袋埋在桌上，白嫩的一段脖颈从红色的队服里露出。

“博洋想要什么图片都可以，你不需要去网友那存，我会摆出任何造型让你拍。如果博洋愿意的话，天天看到我也可以的。我也愿意把你的名字写在我的姓氏后面，总而言之……”

“金博洋，我对你的喜欢就是你对我的喜欢。那么现在，你要告白吗？”

「我对你的喜欢就是你对我的喜欢。要告白吗？」

金博洋努力消化这段绕口令一样的诱导式告白，那他知道他的「喜欢」是什么样的「喜欢」咯？

「什么啊，为什么不能直接说喜欢我呢？」他很不服气，拧着头不看光凭声音就让他觉得胸有成竹到过分的人。

然而，对方可比他有耐心多了，手在他后颈处揉捏，慢慢变成在那一块区域抚摸，像羽毛一样轻盈，间或扫过他的耳背，他生理反射性往后瑟缩，结果对方不依不饶地跟过来。

忍无可忍，一把抓住作乱的“爪子”，咬着下唇怒视回去，「我在生气，你不要老是动我」，认为自己已经完美演绎出内心不满的金博洋被对方反扣住，温凉的触感来回摩挲在他的手背。

晶亮眼眸像一瓶摇出漩涡的水，强行积聚的忿忿不平迅速消弭无形，取而代之的是肌肤上扩散出的一层层薄红。

尝试抽回手却徒劳无功，金博洋索性不去管他，极力逼回那些泛滥的红，抱怨声绵软，“为什么一定要我告白，你不是也喜欢我吗”？

“因为博洋还没有赢过我啊。”

无言以对！

令人窒息！

“是是是，您说的都对，谁让您才是66年来第一人呢？”

没赢过又怎样，我赢得了你的心啊。

但是——

“我不会放弃的，就算你喜欢我我也喜欢你。”

“我等你，如果博洋赢过我的话，我就在全世界面前对博洋告白，让他们都知道羽生结弦是金博洋的。”

全世界面前？如果这有这么一天，他简直不敢想象会掀起怎样的风暴，就算面前这个人曾经被称为风暴，可风暴在摧毁一切的同时不也割裂着自己吗？

他想要羽生，可只要一切安好的羽生。

他尝试从他的脸上或者眼中找出玩笑的迹象，却发现「讨人厌」的一定要他先告白的羽生完完全全没有在开玩笑。

“不要，我不要你告白”，金博洋起身走近一步，环抱住瘦削有力的人，“不需要让他们知道，如果真的有那一天的话只要羽生你抱抱我就好，你才是最珍贵的。”

“可是”，羽生抓着男孩的肩膀，让他的瞳孔中倒影出自己，不满足似的，一只手揽住男孩的腰让他跨坐在他身上，一只手按着男孩的颈项往下，额头轻抵，爱语低喃，“可是，我想让他们知道博洋是我的”。

“是羽生结弦的！”

“他们应该知道。”

环住男人脖颈的双手收紧，金博洋下巴枕在宽厚的肩上，如宣誓一般，在他耳边，“好，我是你的。”

“博洋是不是先从我身上下来？”

不知道就这样抱了多久，男人调笑声带着热气吹进他的耳朵，金博洋才反应过来这是一个羞耻到极点的姿势，着急忙慌地松手往后退，心里却不甘心，明明是对方把他按在大腿上的，凭什么自己要害羞啊。

偷瞄一眼，对方一脸灿烂，笑容满溢。

“哼”，不自觉轻哼出声，羽生真的太坏了。

“博洋如果不满意的话，可以再坐上来。”

“我才没有，还有刚刚也不是我自己坐上去的，明明是你，是你按着我的！”

“下次，你不仅可以坐上来，还可以……”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，你不要说你不要说你不要说，我听不见听不见听不见……羽生结弦，你快闭嘴，给我出去。”

“害羞的天天也可爱。”被推着出去的奥运卫冕冠军羽生结弦。

“变成男朋友的羽生一点也不可爱。”

隔着门板喊话，堂堂正正说出那“三个字”，金博洋的人生从此开启全新的篇章，这条路再也不是他一个人的追逐。

那人在前方，频频回望，而他，会跑着去的。

当你把我们的名字写在一起，还有什么比这更美好。

——————————END————————


End file.
